


YOU

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Adaptation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: inspiration from movie BOYS LOVE
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	YOU

序曲

如果说爱一个人是多么痛苦，我为何不能狠心放手。  
只是因为眷恋着你，让我迷失。

如果 我们能一同死去就好了。

> I 相遇、相知、相爱，然后分别，这是多少人悲哀的故事。 ——塞缪尔。Ⅰ 相遇、相知、相爱，然后分别，这是多少人悲哀的故事。 ——塞缪尔。

“这不是悲剧。从现在开始，要讲述的，是我和他的爱情故事。“  
东京至大阪的新干线来来往往，已经是深夜的最后一班，空荡荡的车厢里只有两个人，攥紧彼此沾染上红色血液的手，这一次抓紧了，就再也不愿放开了。

“P，我喜欢你。”  
“P，我爱你。”  
爱到可以忽视自己。  
只是不断想念一个人，片刻不离。  
这个世界上我不会再如此爱一个人。

锦户亮深深记得，第一天去报社的情景。不冷不热的主编，漫不经心听过自我介绍后，便扔给他一份采访工作。  
“山下智久？”  
“是啊。”  
亮不曾想到这个人将对自己的人生产生怎样巨大的影响。

闲置一地的曲谱，有年份的上等酒。房间显得零乱而特别——居然是一个高中生的公寓。亮一边装模作样看画，一边暗自惊讶。  
眼前的白衣少年消瘦，又有超年龄的成熟感。  
“这是用彩色铅笔画的画？”干脆找些话驱赶安静。  
“那么回答你这些问题，我又有什么好处？”  
“嗯？啊，这也不是什么好处不好处的问题……”  
不等他说下去，山下擅自抢了话题，他早对这些采访厌倦了。  
“你很早以前就喜欢画画了？”  
“嗯？算是吧。”山下想赶快应付过去，这个男人在自己家整整呆了两个钟头！  
“喂，这是什么杂志的采访？”  
“[焦点]。你听说过吧，就是专门采访你这样子的创作人、知名人士等兴趣爱好。”  
末了不忘插一句，“在现在可是有点名气的杂……”  
无聊，山下最讨厌八卦，语气强硬起来。“我可不想自己和什么知名人士的兴趣混为一谈。”  
“而且，对我来说，作曲本身就是兴趣。”  
锦户亮一脸释然的笑道，“确实你是我采访中最喜欢唱歌的人了……”那依然茫然的眼神落在某一点，落在谁的伤处。  
墙上有一幅画，“这少年和海的油画是什么？”  
山下完全被惹火，但他忍了下去。“难道这你也要报道？”  
“要是那样，比起采访，你把我的画登上去更好。”  
“这是你画的？”  
“对画一一说明不是很奇怪？”  
亮不好意思地说道，“是这样没错啦。但是这样就没法报道了……”  
“我才不管你这些。”  
“那么、能不能就当成我”，他顿了顿，“出自自己的兴趣？”  
真是暧昧的词语。  
“自己的兴趣？”想不到意料中的无聊开始有趣。“这人真的很奇怪。”

原来从最初，自己就是心软的。  
“这张画是我至今画过的唯一幅也最重要的画，……也就是类似于回忆的东西吧。”  
“是这样啊。”山下从未看到一个男人如此认真的看着他的画。  
“我最喜欢的、就是这种画了。”  
“你还是第一个说这样话的人。”闭塞的心在被打开“别人只会问一些无聊的问题。比如说喜好之类的。”山下第一次开口说那么多，他慢慢走到那个男人身边。  
“能、能再告诉我一次你的名字吗？”  
他却漫不经心、语气带着失望，“刚才已经给过你名片了。”  
少年背过身抓起那张弃置在桌上的纸片，“锦户亮？”  
锦户亮回过头，带着些许无奈。  
少年疑惑的看着他。  
是不是又是一个故事的开始？

入夜的酒吧，灯火通明，五光十色。  
“欢迎两位。”“请这边。”  
环境不错。音乐不错，总之都不错。  
是个高档的地方。  
却小心的问道“真的没关系吗？在这种地方？你不过是个收入微薄的小记者？”  
忍不住吐槽，亮笑的尴尬。  
“你——虽说是记者，但这次专访十分重要噢。”  
“我可是第一次负责那么大的取材工作。”  
“哦，是么。”轻佻的语气。“所以和别人有所不同啊。”  
讽刺。  
但锦户亮依旧谦虚，“我啊，还没有资格被称为记者呢。”  
“就当是我招待你。尽管吃吧。”  
“唉，还挺像个大人的。”  
“不——用——你——担——心。”  
“这顿饭的钱我还能付，你尽管点。”  
“是吗？”即使在后来，山下也很少露出这么孩子气的笑脸。  
“我要点餐！”  
“这个、恩，还有这个。别放辣椒啊。”  
“嗯，再加这个，还有Dom Pé rignon。”  
“Dom Pé rignon？”天哪，锦户亮想，他还未成年呢。  
“不好意思……”“不用了。”  
那些句子就缓缓跳出山下之口，“这是我给第一次接到重大工作的亮的一件礼物罢了。”  
但亮的眉头依然深锁，“你知道这一瓶要多少……”  
“不知道具体价格，只是很贵罢了。”眼见待者拿来了酒，山下忍不住走上前去。  
“谢谢。”  
开瓶的动作异常熟练。  
“啊，真是没办法。不过我还是会付钱的。”  
“锦户先生可真是个奇怪的人。”  
“我觉得你要比我奇怪的多呀。”  
酒所特有的芳香，在弥漫。  
“不过你不能喝。”  
“nari……那我就会像一个小鬼乖乖喝果汁。但是你可要把一瓶全喝完。”  
“当然会，那么贵怎么可能剩下。”  
“干杯吧。”山下轻松的举起杯子。  
“唉？”  
“为锦户先生的出人头地而干杯！”  
高脚杯相互触碰，相互闪烁。  
这个小鬼。

“那栋公寓是你自己租的么？”“事务所给的。”“原来如此，那你平时住那儿？”  
“一般情况下……大都在外面，或者别人家宾馆什么的。”  
“在各种地方过夜。”  
“真是随便的生活啊，你有好好上学么？”  
山下有点生气，“你是想教训我么？锦户亮先生？”  
“我没这个意思，可你还是学生，”  
“念到高中毕业比较好。”  
“还有关于那幅画……”  
“哪一幅？”  
“就是少年和海。”  
“我不会卖的。”  
“不……我是说那海。该不会是在关西吧？因为我的家乡在大阪，我想你是不是……”  
“那种事无所谓吧。”少年截断话。“别再提那张画了。”  
“我知道了。”降抑调的尾声。  
“虽然不知道是怎么一回事，但看起来是我不能介入的话题呢。”  
“锦户先生……有交往的人吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“为什么，明明长那么帅。”  
亮差点把他心爱的Dom Pé rignon吐在他借来的西服上。  
“为什么笑？”山下不满的问道。  
“不，这话从你的口中听来……所以不自觉就……”  
“那先生一定很受欢迎吧。”  
“才没有像你这样受欢迎呢。”  
“我才不受欢迎呢。”  
“但创作人终归和我这普通人不一样啊。”“我去下洗手间。”  
“锦户先生。”  
他回头看着少年，“不，没什么。”  
锦户亮完全错过山下眼中狡猾。

应付一个小鬼果然麻烦。锦户亮看着镜子中的自己，深深叹了口气。  
“你在这里干什么。”山下雷同幽魂出现在身后。  
“怎么了？”依旧是一片安静。  
“喂，你要干什么！”要反悔已经太晚，不知何时山下禁锢住亮，而手侵犯了最隐秘的地方。  
少年阴笑，直至厕所里有别人来的动静。山下捆住亮进了内厕。  
锁上门，就不给逃亡的机会。  
“喂，快住手。”  
“喂，快住手。”  
“喂，快住手。”  
少年却只是一味索取，不曾抑制。那一夜对亮来说，是一场噩梦。无论也无法想到少年的手法如此纯熟。  
他甚至对自己说，“没关系，不要紧的。”  
他甚至给了自己相当大的快感。  
但是这样的发生关系，从来都不是亮想要的。  
即使不断冲洗自己——他却脏了。走在行道仿佛行尸走肉。  
“户君？”“户君？”  
“是，社长。”  
“昨天和山下的取材怎么样了。”  
“还行。”  
“那家伙很任性吧。”  
“唔，嗯。”  
“他还是小孩子嘛，对采访他的人态度一向狂妄。什么都不肯说，很多人都为此白跑了。他现在受欢迎无所谓。也不知道他今后的打算。那家伙真的挺麻烦的。”  
不止麻烦，亮惟有看着山下智久的照片发呆。

教室显得格外冷清，不是大家的沉默，而是山下的缺课。手越回头，看着那空着的座位，心里面思绪万千。  
“老师，可以去保健室么？”  
“你不舒服？”  
“是啊，一点点。”  
“那快去。”说着老师又顾自己讲课了。  
他一路狂奔，直达楼顶。  
“你果然在这儿。”“你总在这里不要紧么。”“会留级的哦。”  
“你还不是一样。”  
“不，我不要紧。因为我是优等生。”  
山下没有生气反而笑笑，“那我也不要紧，因为小手你会教我，对吧。”  
正是想要的答案。“说起来，你昨天有个采访，怎么样？”  
“嗯，一般般。你应该知道那种事情的。”说完山下迎着风离开。  
“你去哪里？”  
“工作啊 工作。”  
手越一个人忍受无尽漫长的孤独。

> Ⅱ 爱情在这个世界上存在着，一定存在着，难以感知正是爱的特点，更是它的存在方式。——太宰治。

经理人接到山下的电话。  
“怎么了？”  
“昨天我不是接受[焦点]的采访么。”  
“嗯，出什么事了。有问题吗？”  
“问题很大啊。”他故意拖长音。  
“那家伙怎么回事？”  
“一副把人当成傻瓜的语气，贬低我的创作和我的画。”  
“这可是个问题啊。那我立刻帮你回绝掉[焦点]的专访。”  
“啊，等一下。我想让他向我道歉。”  
“什么？到底怎么回事？”  
“我只要昨天来的那个人肯向我道歉就好了。”  
“哈？”

接到电话后的亮一脸茫然，他并不认为自己有错。  
“户君，是出问题了么？”  
“啊，不，什么也没有。”

依然是同样的夜，带着小礼物，来到山下的住所。按下门铃无人回应，过了好久，只披着一条毯子的山下似乎很高兴。  
“你来得真晚，锦户先生，别在那里站着，快进来吧。”  
究竟发生了什么？

山下喝了口酒，递给亮，“你也喝吧。”  
“别喝了，你还是未成年吧。”  
听到这个词，山下就觉得可笑不已。  
这时锦户亮不小心看到在山下卧室里穿衣服的男人，手中的礼物随即掉地。  
“快滚回去啊。”  
“不用这么凶吧。”那男人想起山下方才水深火热的表现，不禁沉醉。他看到亮，“你是新面孔呢。”  
只见山下温柔而厌恶的推开那个男人，“快滚回去。”  
“算了。”男人来回蹭在山下暴露的胸口，“给我打电话噢。”  
“鬼才会打。”  
“你到底打算怎样。”  
“还用说么。”  
“不是问你这个，为什么要利用事务所叫我过来。”过去和现在所看到的画面融合交汇，亮觉得一切都乱了。  
“若我直接打电话，你根本不会过来。”  
“你找我来有什么事，还是说另有目的。”  
山下紧紧抱住亮，  
“继续那天晚上的事情啊。”  
“住手！”亮大吼，不愿重复错误。  
“没事的话我先回去了。”  
“等一下。”山下扯下身上的毯子，完全暴露他的身体。  
“你就这么走了？”  
亮一心想离开，他不回头。

“你说不干是什么意思？”社长异常疑惑。“已经快完成了，又不是报道写得不好。”  
“抱歉，这样做让您为难。”亮告诉自己要毅然决然，“但我无法写下去了。”  
“你知道你在说什么吗？对你来说，这是很重要的工作啊。”  
“总而言之，作为一个职业撰稿人，我无法继续写了。”  
“取材已经完成，只剩下总结……”  
“不行！别人也由别人的事情要忙。这还是你的工作吧。”说着社长要离开。  
“求求您了。”  
“算了，你都说到这个地步了，一定有什么难处吧。御和，你把你现在的工作和亮调换下。”  
“唉？这太令人为难了。因为这些明星八卦我也是忙成一团呢。”  
“别说那么难听。”没有改变的余地了。  
“谢谢您。”

借着冰镇酒的效应，亮比平时更用力的打击沙袋，那些不堪回首的画面又出现在脑中。  
为什么他是那样的人？  
“别开玩笑了！”

“户君，这和我给你的资料上写的不一样吧。”  
“哦，是这样么。”  
“你有认真读资料么？”  
“嗯。”  
“真是的。是你说要换的吧，那拜托你负责，好吗？”  
“抱歉。”

夜东京，每个人各有所恃。  
山下一夜一夜更换新的男人，不断放纵自己，在那些肮脏的身体下，放浪不已。  
亮打着他的沙袋，终于忍不住想再见一次那个人。  
叩响门铃但无人应门，他擅自决定入内。房间里空无一人。  
“你是谁？”  
“我……”  
“要是你找山下智久，他不在。”  
少年似乎不在意自己，“你和山下也是那种关系吧。”  
“不，我是出版社的撰稿人，有话对他说。”  
“哦，是么？”少年漫不经心，“但是你也和那些家伙一样吧。遗憾的是，山下应该在什么地方被别的男人抱吧。”  
“……还是老样子啊。你是山下的朋友么？”  
“这和你有什么关系，难道你是前些日子来取材的人？”手越翻开八卦杂志，“这报道是你写的。”  
“算是。”  
“我到面前为止读过很多关于山下的报道，这篇是最差劲的。”  
“哪里差劲？”  
“呶，关于那幅画的报道。”  
“什么意思？”  
“‘山下的画有一个特点，那就是这些色彩都传达了绘者心中丰富的感官世界，线条给人一种温柔的感觉，更重要的是，这幅唯一的画洋溢着山下被大家喜爱的幸福感。’”  
“不是么？”  
“你根本不了解山下。”手越直截了当说到。“一点也不。”  
“嗯，那倒是。”  
“山下的画根本没有感情。”  
顺着少年的目光，亮看到那张海与少年。  
“这张画……对他来说是相当於回忆的东西吧。”  
“唉？山下对你说了吗？看起来你不是坏人呢。你知道山下为什么要画画？”  
“不知道。”  
“他画画是为了掩饰自己，好比每天晚上被各种男人抱。”语气里透着淡淡的哀伤。  
“也就是说？”  
“他一点也不幸福。并非喜欢被男人拥抱，他一直很悲伤。”  
“他为了掩饰自己，才会画这种无聊的画，被男人拥抱。”  
“看来你喜欢山下呢。”  
“喜欢？”少年说出的话震惊亮，“我爱他。”  
“那你为何原谅他游戏于各种男人之间的行为？”  
“我相信他，最终一定会选择我。”  
“那画上的少年是你吗？”  
“很遗憾，不是我。是赤西仁。”  
“我们的青梅竹马。”  
“我比任何人都要了解山下。他……是比任何人更脆弱。”  
“所以请你不要欺负他。”

> Ⅲ 爱的大部分是责任。——雨果

锦户亮来到手越所说的地方——山下常去那儿游泳。  
“我就知道你回来找我，我再游三个回合就让你抱我。”  
“我不是为了这个而找你的，我有话对你说。我并不打算成为每夜与你拥抱的男人之一，今后也不打算和你见面，也不会因工作和你合作。”  
山下置若罔闻。  
“我听到了些，关于你的事。你明明有个那么关心你的朋友。为什么要继续那样的事？其实你心里很清楚吧。”  
“你现在的生活方式并不好，就算是为了你自己也好，别在和男人游戏了。”  
山下停止动作，“请别说了，我累了。”  
“我不是为了你才来的，我是为了手越而来的。”却不想山下偷偷拉住亮的脚，拖他下水。  
“啊！”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“喂，你真是不可理喻。”  
“不要这么生气啊。”  
“你到底打算怎样？”  
“我知道了，不再和那些男人鬼混了。”  
“但是要在你抓到我之后。”  
“我根本不会游泳，怎么可能……”  
“好了~START。”  
四溅的水花见证所有。  
“其实你还是想抱我的吧。”  
“没有这回事！”  
“你这家伙。”亮索性脱去外衣，跳入池内。  
山下突然发现亮失去踪影。  
“难道说……”  
果然亮沉溺在池底，“那家伙！”  
山下抱起亮，他睁开眼睛。  
“阴谋。”被抓住了。  
“你可要守约。”  
“可恶，博取我的信任。”  
“这可是大人的取胜之道。”  
“我被耍了么。”  
“哈哈，你可要守约，别在和男人鬼混了啊。”  
“好。开始第二回合。”  
“你这家伙，太狡猾了。”  
“这是小孩的取胜之道。”

> Ⅳ 如果有能分担悲伤的朋友，悲伤就能治愈。——莎士比亚Ⅳ 如果有能分担悲伤的朋友，悲伤就能治愈。——莎士比亚

山下开始认真对待学业，这点却让手越极不适应。  
那份长久以来的被依赖感……  
到哪里去了？

“你最近怎么了？”  
“我？”  
“居然开始认真听课。”  
“有各种原因吧。”  
“各种原因是什么原因？”  
山下笑了。  
“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“啊，这是明天测验的报告。”  
“没关系，我已经交了。”  
“唉？”  
“一直以来都在给你添麻烦，是我不好。”  
“我打算尽点学生本分好好念书。”  
手越不知说什么才好。  
眼前这个人已不是他认识的山下了。

亮的心情比往日要轻松，或许是挣脱了一个束缚吧。  
之后山下常发短信来，两人的关系在无形中升温。  
[山下：我正在开会。]  
亮微微一笑，便开始着手回复。  
[亮：开会要认真。]  
相互期待的感觉或许就是这般……  
[山下：真羡慕你这个大闲人啊。]  
按下键盘，诉说自己的心意。  
[真烦人啊，明明是个小鬼！]  
语气末的感叹号，分明是我们两个人之间的爱情。  
你的微笑，我的喜悦。

> 两个人只要有一个人在的地方，一定两个人都在。——海明威
> 
> Ⅴ 爱情只有一个法则，就是让你爱的人得到幸福。——司汤达

手越看着旧时的照片，他依然坚信，山下最终的选择将是他。  
所以自己所做的一切有了价值。

山下硬是要教亮游泳。  
“混蛋，要教就好好教啊。”“完全听不懂啊。”  
“快点来吧。”  
牵着你的手，有你的温度。  
“不行了。”  
“真差劲。”  
“我本来就不会游泳啊，这是当然的。”  
“但是亮身材不错，平时又做什么运动么？”  
“boxing。”“唉？什么水品？”  
“轻量级。”  
“那是什么？”  
“怎么……你不知道么？”  
“不知道啊。”  
“下次请亮教我拳击吧。”  
你的喘息，我的喘息，揉搓渗进空气。  
“下次有机会，让你尝尝我的重拳。”  
“咔嚓。”趁亮不留意，山下偷拍了两人的合照。  
“喂，你照了什么。”  
看着他，心里面会特别开心。

唯一的愿望是——  
能多看你几眼。

生活开始走上正轨，他认真地念书，他投入的工作。  
只有手越一人寂寞着，他无法忍耐。

在天台相遇，山下不多想。  
“你最近怎么了，好奇怪噢。”  
“奇怪的是你吧。”  
“到底怎么了？”语气足够轻佻。  
“出什么事都和你无关吧。”  
“怎么了，小手。不想你平时的作风啊。”  
搭上左肩的右手，还是那么的熟悉。  
但必须拒绝。  
“别管我。”  
气氛瞬间阴沉。  
少年倔强的背影淹没视线。

> Ⅵ 嫉妒是爱情的姐妹，就像恶魔是天使的兄弟。——布薾热

手越找到了亮。  
“这不是手越么，你怎么……”  
“他在吧。”  
“什么？”  
不容分说的质疑。  
“你说谁？”  
“别装了。”  
推门而入，只是想证实自己的猜测。  
“喂，到底怎么回事？”  
“你把他藏哪儿了？”  
“你说谁啊？”  
“都是你的错。”  
“什么事？”  
“当然是山下了。”少年的眼神冰冷的可怕。  
“你心里很清楚吧。”  
“什么？”依然不明白所谓何意。  
“山下出事了？”  
“别开玩笑了！”“你和山下是什么关系？”  
“你不过是他的玩具罢了。”分明响亮地挑衅。  
“你是不是误会了……我和山下只是……”  
“那么这些呢？我知道你和山下偷偷见面。”甩手两人的合影。  
“我告诉你，我和山下不是你所想象的那种关系。”  
“那是什么关系？”  
“那是……”  
“你也喜欢山下吧。”被抢白了。  
若不是喜欢，心跳又为何加快。  
“我 绝对不会把山下让给你的。”

是爱情么？

深夜回家，也只有手越才会等待。  
“你最近真的很奇怪，我们之间有什么不好说的？”  
“我 和山下君是什么关系？”  
“童年玩伴吧。”  
心碎的声音，你能否感知。  
“嗯，忙一些其他的事情……”胡乱搪塞。  
那幅画呢？  
“为什么没有了？你知道那幅画对我多重要！”  
“我扔了。”  
“扔到哪里？”  
“扔到哪里无所谓吧。山下已经不需要这幅画了，也不要我……”  
“你给我适可而止。”  
“打我？如果打我能消气的话。”  
“你想怎样！要什么话你给我说清楚！”  
“你喜欢那个记者吧。”  
“唉？”  
“回答我。”  
“是。”  
“比仁也……”  
为什么你就沉默了？我的答案呢？  
“我喜欢山下啊。山下和仁在一起的时候，我就一直喜欢山下君。”  
“山下君没有我在身边是不行的，你本应该回到我的身边。至今为止也是如此，对我而言，你是最重要的！”  
“两个人在一起的话不论什么困难都能克服！山下只有我一个啊。”几乎是挣扎说出长久埋葬在心中的话，它们几近要崩溃 。  
“你快醒醒！”  
哀声叹口气，不再顾及，抱住眼前的人。  
“在这个世界上最爱山下的人就是我啊。”  
“是我啊。”  
松开绞灼的手。  
“小手对我来说，”  
“只是朋友，”  
“如此而已。”

伤害，痛了他，更痛了自己。

> Ⅶ 比起被喜欢的人说出实情，还是被骗的时候幸福。——拉·罗什富科

借酒消除小手说的话，每一字都扎到心里。  
夜东京繁华，与自己无关。

往事回忆一幕幕，宁可忘记。

“你没事吧。”奇怪的酒鬼。  
“肚子饿吗？”  
“要到我家来吗？”

今夜有多少人将泪眼入眠？

“好痛啊，好痛。”  
“啊……唔……啊……”  
同性恋酒鬼不容分说的占有山下，粗鲁的脱去下体的遮蔽。  
横冲直撞的插入，不管身下人的感受，一次又一次的引发高潮，再一次又一次的抽离。  
撕碎的衣物凌乱的覆在身上。  
主动权不再属于自己。  
“你……以为我是谁？”  
“你啊，什么也不是。”  
冷漠的言语，只需一拳，就打消了山下的反抗。  
酒鬼并不介意他是否甘心，只要臣服身下就已足够。  
“住手，别打脸。”  
仿佛殴打也是种快感，酒鬼宣泄完不满，就再一次进行争夺，扒开双腿，向内侧探去。  
进去索要自己想要的东西，一瞬间的快感让心脏加快跳动，邻近崩裂的状态。  
兴奋得不禁叫出声来，哪怕是不情愿。  
情欲慢慢发酵。  
自己是沉沦了么？  
自己是堕落了么？

细弱的腿在颤抖，全身的吻痕  
做，做 爱，和谁做。  
告诉我，有何分别。

“我想你应该很清楚。”  
“工作都取消了。”  
难以想象的平静。  
“这么重要的时刻你在干什么！”  
“你给我在家里，老老实实呆一段日子。”  
没有多余的话。  
错的是自己。

你在哪？

手机铃一直未响，泳池里没有你的踪迹。  
等待，等的是谁？

你仿佛在泳池的尽头，笑嫣如阳，  
“山下有没有想守护的人，我就有噢。”

我总是奔向新月，光的遗迹证明你的存在。  
却被纠缠的云雾蒙住眼。

又一次空的位置，但手越的那份被依赖感不再重现。  
到底怎么了？

“什么？”  
[……由于被殴打，山下的演艺活动暂停。]  
“那家伙！”

一下班就奔到山下的家，顾不得呼吸急促。  
“为何房间如此凌乱？”  
凑近卧室，听到不寻常的纠缠。

山下正在和一个男人干得热火朝天，不断纠葛。  
是空虚吗？

“别捣乱啊，到关键时刻呢。”山下随意套了条裤子。  
“你的脸怎么了？”  
“多亏了它，我现在很闲。”  
“你 终归是一个连跟我约定的事情都无法做到的人。”  
“啊，你说得对。你一开始就应该明白吧。找我什么事？”  
吞下酒，那些不曾忍心说出口的话全部反胃。  
“你要是只知道站在那里，真的很碍眼。”  
“请你快回去。”  
“为什么要做这种事情？”“为什么要破坏和我的约定？”  
“约定？约定是为了破坏而存在的。”  
“不对，约定是为了守护而存在的。”  
“直至生命终了，也必须遵守约定。”  
“如果能遵守，才有我和你的关系。但你让一切付诸东流，真是笨蛋。”  
“会相信约定的人才是笨蛋，我才不相信这愚蠢的东西。”  
“我已经决定了。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“……”  
“仁不也是没有好好遵守约定么……明明约好，说要‘一起去的’……”  
“仁？画上的少年？”  
“你听谁说的？手越？”  
“我第一次来这里的时候，他告诉我的。”  
目光又能柔和起来，“小时候一直被欺负的我和手越，只有仁才会保护我们。”  
“我最喜欢的人就是仁了。”  
“他很强、很帅、又温柔。”  
但是一些意外总不能遂人意，因为意外仁最终无法遵守约定。  
记忆深处的声音一直都是“我们约好了。”  
“约好了。”

没能遵守的约定……  
“只有到那个时候，我才发现我是爱他的。但是、”  
“如果爱是那么痛苦的事情……”  
“如果爱是那么痛苦的事情，我才不要什么爱。”  
“不去相信什么约定……”

泪水不自觉的落下，在心爱的人面前。  
自己是多么无助，多么孤单，多么寂寞。  
一刹那，亮没有犹豫的抱住山下，把他的头埋在自己的怀里。  
是爱他的，爱他的。  
不禁想要同他一块悲伤，传递自己的爱意。

两个人永远在一起，是我们之间的约定。

> 两个人一起哭泣的时候，才第一次感受到彼此是多么相爱。——左拉·埃米薾

不去在乎你的过去，你就是你。  
我爱的你。  
放声哭泣吧，我一直你的身边。  
陪你。

紧紧扣住彼此，再也不要放开。  
让这份凝视走到永恒……

我静静看着你。  
静静。

> 恋爱 所带来的最大幸福，就是第一次牵手的时候。——司汤达
> 
> Ⅷ 恋爱是神圣的疯狂。——文艺复兴时期名言

但是这所有顷刻又被手越看在眼里。  
强大的妒嫉心占据了他仅余的理智。

后来亮被迫因此辞职。  
……“只要你否认，我可以帮你。”  
“对不起！我不能给您添麻烦，这是我自己的问题。”  
“喂，你这是人真的吗？”  
“是的。”  
已经无法回头了。

> 恋爱的开始，就是人生的开始。——斯库德利小姐

山下生气的冲进教室，他不想动粗。  
他 还是小手么？

小心的打去电话，其实心里不知该说什么。  
“我听说你辞职了。”  
“什么，你听说了？”  
“是因为我……”  
“你胡说什么啊。”“不是你的错。”“我自己辞掉的。”  
“别撒谎了。”  
“我说的是真话啊，你不必介意。”  
“我自己决定的。”  
“你现在应该在上课吧，出来打电话好吗？。”  
“你今后打算怎么办？”  
“总会有办法的，再找新的工作好了。”  
“不是。”山下觉得亮特别笨。  
“我是说我和你的关系。”  
“还和现在一样啊。”  
就突然能从心底开始微笑，不曾相约。  
“我就是想问下这个。”腼腆，是你吗？  
“原来你在担心这个啊。”  
“小傻瓜，上课不准偷懒啊，快回去吧。”  
“我知道了。”  
FINALLY WE’RE ALL LOVE FOOL。

他帮他找工作，他教他boxing，默契的不像话。  
他和他比游泳，他终于能胜过他。  
那一刻他们都是孩子。

> Ⅸ 有了那个人来爱我，我的生命才有了意义。——歌德

独自呆在家中，为的只是期待恋人回来的一瞬。  
“抱歉，因为面试拖延了，回来晚了。”  
“给你。”  
“为什么买蛋糕，真不像你的作风。”  
也只有我知道你喜欢淡奶油蛋糕。  
“为了庆祝。”  
“庆祝什么？”  
“我的就职庆祝。”  
你怎么可以如此冷静。  
“真的吗？”  
这是最喜悦的一刻吧。  
“好厉害，要插满蜡烛呢。”  
“拜托，又不是过生日。”  
快手小心拿出蛋糕，只舔舐一口，品尝所有的爱。  
“好好吃。”

拉住他的手，硬是要他坐好。  
“帮你画一张作留念吧。”  
“嗯？当模特多难为情。”  
“给你画，应该感到荣幸。”  
“快三年没画了。”  
“那我怎么做？”  
“没有喜欢的动作吗？”  
“没有拉。”  
“就这样好了。”  
打稿、阴影、一步一步。  
“总觉得很不好意思啊。”  
“不好意思？事到如今还说这种话。”  
“‘事到如今’是什么意思？”  
“让人更不好意思的事情，不是还有的是么。”  
“喂，快给我看一下。”  
“不要不要。”  
只手夺过画，亮看到的是自己的身体。  
“我说你啊……”  
“身材画得不错吧。”  
“厉害，不错啊。”

平静终会被打破。

“小手。”  
四目相对，他无容忍，即便不爱山下，又怎么能让亮得到他。  
于是手越毫不犹豫的举起手中的小刀，不带任何牵绊的向山下智久刺去。  
几乎都不敢相信这些在一夕之间发生。  
山下倒下了，画掉落了，心也死了。鲜红的血液流淌在爱情的最后旅途。

“山下！山下！”  
“不——不——！”

告诉我，没有你，我怎么活下去。

新干线的末班车不会因谁而改变，车厢摇摇晃晃，空空荡荡。  
时不时抚摸恋人的脸颊，还是温热的。  
我已找到你画中希冀的地方。  
邻郊的海域、葬送的约定。  
但你 为何睡去。

亮让山下靠在自己的膝上，同时告诉自己不能哭。  
倾听海潮，以及我们的爱。

没有你我是不会幸福的。

“这样就好了。”月亮就快消失。  
“山下。”  
亮用力抱起山下，睡得很熟的山下，提醒他要抓住自己，随后慢慢步入冰冷的海水，直到潮水赴过他们的头顶。  
月亮正在注视着这对恋人。

浪潮起起伏伏，吞噬全部。  
月亮的位置从没变更过。

我们永远在一起吧，  
你说好不好。  
亮？

> 如果有人问我为什么爱他，我觉得我只能如此回答：因为是他、因为是我。除此之外，  
>  没有别的回答。 —蒙田

Ⅹ  
“……这是不知道何时的事情，  
漂亮的夜晚消失了，  
这是不知道何时的事情，  
变得讨厌明天的来临，  
我的笑容扭曲了，  
扼杀了你的笑容，  
我们在地狱深处，  
又哭又笑，  
最后的希望也终告完结。

灰暗的星空，  
寻找你隐没的安静，  
已经无法修复，  
已经无法回去，  
我们的爱也只好如此……”

END  
2007-7-3


End file.
